Neal, did you know?
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Spoilers for Season 5 episode 11. Missing scene in my opinion. Neal disobeys Peter and pays the price for it. (Warning:spanking fiction)


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Neal, did you know? Fandom: White Collar Main Characters/Parings Peter/Neal  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Missing scene for Episode 5 episode 11. Rating: Teen Word Count: 2210  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking . Spoilers for Season 5 Episode 11.

Missing Scene from White Collar Season 5 episode 11 so don't read if you haven't seen. Opening words, the first 4 sentences, taken directly from the episode, not mine. Them being alone is my twist not the episode.

"I gave you strict instructions not to bait her." Peter yelled after they were alone.

"It worked didn't it!" Neal said facetiously as he turned to walk away.

Peter raised his eyebrows at the tone, then queried,

"How did you know she wouldn't shoot you?"

He looked sadly at Peter, let out a deep breath and turned to walk away.

"Neal?"

Neal froze at the tone, but didn't turn around.

"Neal George Caffrey, look at me."

Neal slowly did as he was told. Peter looked at the tears in his eyes and felt a pang of hurt for Neal and said,

"Look Neal, I know we've been at odds lately, but that doesn't mean I don't care what happened to you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you knew 100%, without a shadow of a doubt, that she wasn't going to shoot you and I'll drop this."

Neal looked into Peter's eyes and saw the concern and worry he thought he'd lost, then looked down at the ground without a word.

"Okay, I have my answer. I want you to go home, pack a bag, because you're spending the night, and be at my house tonight by 6pm for dinner."

"Peter, I'm fine. I'm just going..."

"To do exactly as I said. That wasn't a request, it was an order. After dinner we have some things to discuss."

"Come on Peter, you can't be serious."

"I am. See you at 6." He said and walked away.

Neal just stood in the alley looking as Peter got in his car and drove away. He knew what Peter intended to do and while it wasn't new to him, he hated when Peter spanked him. He wasn't sure if he was going to go. Peter got a promotion and was leaving him soon anyway. He was thinking,

'Why should I listen? Why does Peter even care? He should just wash his hands of me and leave. Just like my real mom and dad did.!'

But he decided to listen. He knew Peter told El and she would make a big meal of his favorites or order his favorites. She always did that when Neal was going to be punished. He didn't understand how Lasagna and garlic cheese toast, or cashew chicken, would help get rid of the sting of Peter's belt or whatever he chose to use. He knew it made her feel better, so he never said anything. He guessed it was like a last meal of sorts.

He packed his loosest sleep pants a T-shirt and some sweats to wear home tomorrow. He decided not to even fight with his boxers. Too much added pain. He would be covered so that's was all that counted. He reluctantly grabbed his hair brush and headed out. He didn't know why he was even going, his only family besides Mozzie were leaving in two weeks. Why would they even care if she had shot him?

Neal walked up to the Burke's door and knocked. El greeted him with a hug and kiss.

"Why don't you take you things to your room?"

"Sure thing." Neal whispered while thinking,

'My room? What's the point of still calling it that? When the house sells, someone else will be in my room and in D.C. Someone else will be sleeping in my bed.'

Neal was depressed thinking about it.

"Neal, dinner's almost on the table." El hollered.

"Be right down El."

He wiped at his eyes, put his game face on and walked down the stairs into the dining room smiling.

"It smells delicious El!" Neal said while he thought, 'I'm gonna miss this.'

"I agree with Neal Babe, it smells fantastic!"

"You two have me blushing. Now come on at sit. Peter will you pour the wine."

"Sure thing hun."

They all enjoyed a wonderful meal and each other's company. Neal couldn't help but think of the finality of it all. He wondered why Peter was even going to bother to punish him for not following orders? They finished dinner and they all cleaned up the dishes. Finally the time had come and Peter said,

"Neal, go on up to your room and get ready for bed. I want you to think of the reason why I'll be up in about 30 minutes."

"Yes sir." He said quietly.

"Neal, I'm going to take Satchmo for a walk when Peter comes up and let you two talk in private."

"Okay, thanks for the wonderful meal."

She kissed Neal on the cheek and asked,

"You're coming down for a movie aren't you?"

Sadness overwhelmed him but he didn't let on. He replied,

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." he turned to head up the stairs,

"But I really will miss it." He whispered.

"Did you say something Neal?" Peter asked.

"Nothing worth repeating, just my usual being sent to my room to wait for you whining."

"Okay then get going! Unless you need a little help!"

"No, I'm fine I got this!"

Neal rushed upstairs while El and Peter chuckled quietly. They knew he would be pouting and didn't want to make it worse so they kept their amusement to themselves. Thirty minutes later, El and Satchmo walked out the door and headed towards the park and Peter headed to Neal's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Peter." Neal mumbled.

"Okay Neal. I want you to look at me."

Neal did as Peter wanted, then he asked,

"Why did you do exactly what I ordered you not to do?"

"Because I knew she would fall for it and we could catch her."

"But she had a gun, she could've shot you."

"I believed that since she fell for her own con, that she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger."

"She already shot you once."

"She nicked me because we got too close to her run papers."

"Yes, you threatened her freedom and this stunt of yours caused her to lose it all together."

"Well wasn't that the goal? Isn't that the reason I'm not sitting in a cell? To catch the bad guys."

"Watch the tone Neal."

"Sorry, but isn't it?"

"Yes, but not at any cost. Not if your life is in jeopardy!"

"I didn't think it was!"

"Well, I did and I told you not to do it." Peter yelled then reached to unbuckle his belt and said,

"Lay over the end of the bed Neal."

"Peter, why are you doing this?"

"You know why. You disobeyed a direct order and put your life at risk."

"I know that much but why?"

"Neal, I care what happens to you."

Neal didn't say anything he just looked at the floor by his feet. He wanted to yell, why are you leaving me then but kept quiet. It finally clicked. Peter knew what was wrong. He walked over to Neal and squeezed his shoulder and said,

"Neal, I have a great opportunity in D. C. and Elizabeth got hired on at the National Gallery. We've worked hard to get these promotions."

"I understand that and I'm proud of you both but I have this." Neal said and pointed to his tracking device. "I won't be joining you and D. C. is a bit out of my radius. Why are you bothering with this if you we won't be partners anymore? Why can't we just enjoy each other's company? Let's go get a snack ready and watch that movie when El gets back."

"Neal, just because I won't be here doesn't mean I want to return for your funeral. You are going to lay over the end of the bed on the pillows and I'm going to remind you to follow orders and that risking your life is never an option. I don't know who your new handler will be, but I want to know that you won't be pulling stupid stunts. El and I care very much about you and I won't let you get away with being reckless. If I have to come back here just to prove that to you, I will right there at the station. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I understand." Neal said as he got into position.

Peter put his left hand on the center of Neal's back, patted it a couple of times and then held Neal in position. He doubled his belt over and raised it in the air. He brought it down hard and Neal hissed. The second lick was in the same spot.

"OWW Peter, Ow not the same spot!"

"Just stay in position."

The next lick caught the under curve of his left cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOH." Neal said as he raised up on his toes.

Tears started falling as Neal thought about this being the last time Peter would probably discipline him for his recklessness. Now, he didn't like to get spanked but the security of knowing someone cared enough about him to give a damn what he did, meant a lot to Neal and he was sad he was going to lose that. The next lick was full force in the same spot of the right cheek and Neal yelped.

Peter rubbed his back and told him,

"Stay in position Neal. I'd hate to start again."

"I'm trying, Ow Ow ow! Peter!" Neal cried as Peter brought the belt down rapidly three times. Neal was dancing now trying to get out of the way of the next licks. Peter pushed slightly on Neal's back and said,

"Calm down!"

Neal stilled, grabbed the comforter with both hands, dug his toes into the carpet and cried into the bed. Peter could tell that Neal was trying hard to maintain position and was crying already. He needed Neal to know that his actions were not going to bed tolerated so he raised his belt again and brought it down in the center of his backside.

"AHHHHHH!" Neal cried.

Two rapid fire licks to his thighs and Neal started sobbing. Peter decided he needed to wrap it up.

"Almost done Neal." He said as he pushed down on Neal's shoulders pushing him into the bed further so that his sit spots were accessible.

He raised his belt and brought it down slowly three times. He wanted the pain to sink in before he started the next lick. Neal howled into the bed.

"Peter, …..I...I...I'm...sor...ry. (Sniffle) Stop!"

"Two more and we're done." Peter announced.

He raised the belt high and it forcefully struck Neal's thighs, once then again. Neal tried to get up but Peter held him in position. He dropped the belt and started rubbing up and down Neal's spine, then in circles all over his back.

"All done son. Calm down Neal." Peter kept talking comforting words to Neal.

Neal calmed down to sniffles, hiccups, and a few tears. He pushed himself a little to see if he was allowed up. Peter backed up a bit to give him room. He was surprised to get an armful of a contrite Neal. He hugged Neal tightly and patted his back. He could sense the renewed tears and he squeezed tighter.

He didn't let go until Neal was ready to. He waited to see if Neal was going to say anything. When he didn't do anything but look at the ground, Peter put his hand under Neal's chin and raised it until they were eye to eye.

"I don't want you risking your life again. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"I love you as a son Neal, and I know I'm leaving, but that doesn't mean I don't care. We're family."

"You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't go through this much trouble if I didn't."

"I love you and El too. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too. But distance apart doesn't make us any less family. We'll still check on you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, El should be back soon. I'm going to go make snacks, you plant your nose in the corner until I holler at you. Then wash up, bring your pillows and blanket and join us in the living room for movie night."

"Yes sir." Neal said walking to the corner. "Hey Peter?"

"Yeah Neal."

"Can I have a hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing son." Peter answered closing the bedroom door and heading down the stairs.

Neal leaned his head in the corner, rubbing his backside fiercely. For the first time today, he smiled and thought maybe everything was going to be alright after all.


End file.
